The invention relates to a method for setting up and controlling a network-wide conference circuit in a telecommunication network and to a system suitable for carrying out this method.
Setting up a conference circuit is still a relatively complex and expensive process even in modern telecommunication networks—especially when the subscribers are connected to different switching centers of a network or even to different networks. A conference circuit can be booked by a subscriber by calling a call center where an agent then sets up the required pattern of connections. The agent can then attempt to minimize the costs depending on the requirements of the booking subscriber (urgency, availability of the subscribers throughout the day, needed quality of service (QoS)). However, this is possible only to a limited extent with an operator-controlled connection setup. Thus, an agent envisaging high connection costs from the list of parties to the conference circuit when setting up the conference circuit from its own switching center, can forward the booking on his own initiative to a call center which can probably set up the conference circuit at low total line costs because it is allocated to a more advantageous switching center. On the other hand, this procedure requires more personnel since two agents in different call centers are involved. This, in turn, increases the total expenditure.
Comparable problems occur when the setting up of a conference circuit is initiated from a data terminal via an internet protocol (IP) network, especially the Internet. Here, too, it is scarcely possible to define an optimum starting point for setting up the conference circuit in advance.